


Control Group

by mpmwrites



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpmwrites/pseuds/mpmwrites
Summary: Anon tumblr prompt: can you write some sort of audrey x evie drabble? like I don't really have an actual prompt in my mind but just something very fluffy and cute?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emerald_Lynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Lynx/gifts).



> So this is def not my ship, but I had fun writing it! I’ve never written femslash before so apologies if it’s awkward! Not proofread.

“No, you can totally do better than Chad.” Evie laughed, wearing only a loose tee as she sat cross-legged on Audrey’s bed, “Peacock feathers!” She rolled her eyes and Audrey joined her laughing.

“I can do  _way_  better.” Audrey confirmed, pulling a brush through her hair softly. “I’ve missed you so much.” She offered quietly, once the giggles subsided. “You know I wasn’t sure about you guys when you came.” Audrey admitted, averting her eyes.

“Audrey.” Evie sighed, taking her friend’s hand, “I know that you’re better than that.” She scooted closer so that their knees were touching. “You  _begged_ your parents to host me last summer.”

“That’s just so I could get you to make me a dress.” Audrey shook her head, humbled.

“Oh no, you can’t make me believe that. You let me share your bedroom for an entire three months, just for a dress?” Evie shook her head with a knowing smirk, “No, Audrey, I do believe that you are kind.” She observed. Audrey continued to brush her hair and Evie waited patiently. No answer came, so Evie continued, “Was Sherwood High Different from Auradon Prep?” she offered, “Cute boys?”

“I was only there for spring semester.” Audrey shrugged, “I spent a lot of time missing home… missing you.” the brunette explained, sitting the brush down. “Nobody there can compare to my friends here.”

“See? Kind.” Evie confirmed, “But seriously, the boys? If you go back to school single this fall, Chad will be  _groveling_.” She beamed and, again, Audrey took a moment to consider her answer.

“Nobody there can compare.” She offered hopefully. “You told me I can do better.”

“I did. However, in any successful endeavor you must have a control group. For measure. Nobody can compare to…?” Evie prodded, ready to be matchmaker.

“Well…” Audrey hesitated, looking at her hands, “To you.” she concluded carefully. Evie turned pink, not knowing what to say. Audrey watched her for a moment, then became flustered “It’s just you’ve been such a good friend and I never thought I could like another girl and I don’t even know if you like girls, so I’m sorry if his isn’t okay but I  _do_ deserve better, like you said–”

“It’s okay.” Evie cut in, grinning, “And I  _do_  like girls.” She decided, placing her hand around one of Audrey’s. She leaned in and softly kissed the princess, nearly rising on her knees to do so. Audrey’s free hand moved to her waist and held Evie in place. When they parted, Evie grinned wide and Audrey sighed.

“I think, ultimately, the control group has yielded the most positive results.” She smiled, and Evie tittered before leaning in for another kiss.


	2. Transparent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got a request for more Audrevie fluff from Ao3 user Emerald_Lynx!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evie's Dress: http://www.northstarproductions.co.uk/blue-prom-dress-2018-short-satin-homecoming-dress-strapless-backless-high-low-cocktail-dress-znkhy27-p-2088.html  
> Audrey's Dress (except blue): https://www.dressywomen.com/simple-a-line-v-neck-floor-length-backless-satin-pink-prom-dress-with-lace.html

A soft knock preceded the door opening slowly; both Evie and Doug turned to look. Audrey stepped in and closed the door behind her, looking to Evie and then looking at Doug, unsure. Evie smiled obligingly and disentangled her hands from the beading she was doing on a dress in her lap. "Doug? I need more transparent thread. Could you go get me some?" She begged sweetly. He stood and nodded,

"Sure thing. Dinner when I get back?" He glanced between the girls, the invitation extended to both,

"You read my mind." Evie smiled genuinely; Doug left and closed the door carefully in his wake.

"Too early?" Audrey winced dramatically.

"Maybe, but I'll never say no to spending more time with you." Evie took her hand excitedly."Besides, now you can not only _see_ your dress, but you can try it on for me!" She cheered with a small bounce. Audrey's hesitation faded into a grateful grin. "Close your eyes." Evie warned, and Audrey did so, tilting her chin upward. She could hear Evie moving around the room, the clatter of a dress form rolling across the wooden floor, and then sensed Evie's return. Evie came up behind her, and Audrey could feel her slightly taller form press against her back as her hands came up to gently cover her eyes.

Evie carefully guided the princess' steps across the floor. When they stopped, Evie leaned close to Audrey's ear and cooed "Ready?". Audrey nearly melted. She wasn't new to relationships, and yet Evie continued to make everything feel like the first time. She leaned back against Evie slightly, enjoying the affection. Evie dropped her hands and Audrey opened her eyes to see two dress forms in front of the window. On the left, a short royal blue satin gown with a strapless bodice embellished with a lace pattern and a pleated skirt that was longer I the front than the back. On the right, a sky blue, floor length, a-line gown with a deep plunge and open back. Audrey was speechless.

"Oh my goodness, they are both _stunning._ " Audrey said in awe, stepping closer to them. "I've never worn a gown that wasn't pink, you know. Grammy likes me to wear pink like my mom did."

"I know, but you look beautiful in blue. And this way your dress" Evie presented the lighter dress, "Can match mine," She waved to the other, "For Castlecoming." She laced her hand into Audrey's proudly, appraising the brunette. When Audrey stayed silent, biting her lip slightly, Evie softened, "What's wrong?"

"You want me to go to Castlecoming with you?"

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know if I…" Audrey drifted off, knowing what she wanted to say was most definitely not what she should say, "Nobody knows. I couldn't make myself…" Suddenly, she was nearly in tears; shame for betraying Evie, frustration for not being more truthful. She pulled her hand away "I'm sorry, Evie."

Evie appraised her quietly, taking in the new information. "Well, that doesn’t change that you'll go and wear the dress, right?" She tried to remain cheerful. Audrey said nothing, "Please try it on. You're going to make everyone jealous; you got the best one." Evie took the dress off its stand as she spoke, and handed it to Audrey. Audrey took it and wordlessly changed into it. By the time she was dressed again, the graceful expression of a princess had resumed its place. Evie gasped at the sight of her girlfriend in the gown she'd made. She covered her expression of awe with both hands, "You look incredible." She gasped as Audrey turned before her, revealing the flawless brown curves of her back

"I'm really sorry, Evie."

"Don't be. You know, I grew up without a lot of things. A lot of wonderful things like ice cream and sunshine and freedom to create, but there were bad things that I grew up without. I mean, I never had to hide who I was, because nobody actually cared. Not that my mother has any say in my life, but, whether prince or princess, as long as I was with someone of---"

"Do you think I meant that I can't be with a girl?" Audrey looked deeply concerned. Evie looked penitent.

"I did." It was Evie's turn to avoid eye contact. Audrey shook her head.

"I don't want to watch Grammy treat you like she treated Mal. I couldn't tell anyone because rumors in court are worse than rumors in school." Audrey admitted carefully.

"It's because I'm a VK." Evie confirmed; the brunette nodded. "Thank you, for trying to care for me." She took Audrey's hand once more "But, I am a big girl, and I can handle whatever your Grammy wants to throw at me." Audrey smiled at the blue-haired teen, grateful for her understanding.  They stood in silence for a long moment.

Evie broke the silence, "Princess Audrey, will you please make me the luckiest girl at Castlecoming by being my date? I promise to escort you to dinner first, be a perfect gentle-lady, and have you back to dorm by curfew." She curtseyed dramatically, looking pleased with her humor. Audrey rolled her eyes obligingly.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I'll go with you." Audrey hugged Evie; Evie squealed with delight. "You know, you didn't say who's dorm you'd have me back to…"

"I did not." Evie smirked.


End file.
